


under the starlight

by desikauwa



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Background characters - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Canon, just slightly though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Day 4: Lazy Morning/Restless NightWhen Sakuya can't sleep, he goes up to room 203 to look at the stars and make triangles out of them
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Sakuma Sakuya
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829467
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	under the starlight

**Author's Note:**

> you know when I said sakuya harem I really meant it and that's why I chose Misumi for today because I just think they're neat

When Sakuya got to the dorms at Mankai, he found himself in awe of everything around him.

This was going to be amazing. He just knew it.

"Matsukawa-san, thank you for letting me stay!"

Matsukawa smiled. "I should be thanking you for joining our troupe."

Sakuya looked around room 101. "Matsukawa-san, I'm the only one here currently."

Looking uncomfortable the manager laughed but didn't make eye contact. "Ah...well you see. You're the only one in the dorms but I think there's a ghost here."

Sakuya frowned. "A ghost?"

Matsukawa nodded furiously. "Yes. Room 203 is haunted so for your own safety, I request you avoid it Sakuya-kun."

Sakuya hummed in agreement but he was curious now.

Later that night, Sakuya found himself unable to sleep. Staring up at the ceiling, sleep was evading him. He was just so excited for his first performance.

Eventually, Sakuya decided to get up and roam around the dorms. He first went through all the rooms on the first floor. As he looked around, he found himself wondering what happened to the original company members that there wasn't even a sign they'd once lived in these dorms.

As Sakuya made his way upstairs, he decided that he'd at least see what was inside room 203. It'd be nice to talk to someone else about what he was feeling.

Once Sakuya made it to just outside of room 203, he heard a window open inside.

Knocking on the door, Sakuya asked, "Is anyone here?"

There's a moment of silence before the door opens. "You're new! Do you like triangles?"

The person who opened the door was maybe a few years older than Sakuya and it seemed like he was glowing under the moonlight.

Sakuya couldn't help but ask, "Are you a ghost?"

Laughing, the man says, "No, I'm Ikaruga Misumi."

"Oh! I'm Sakuma Sakuya. I just moved in today. Are you a part of the Mankai company?"

Misumi shook his head. "No. I've just been living here for a while."

"Oh. Would you like to join?"

Sakuya hoped he would. Misumi seemed really interesting.

Misumi said, "I'm busy looking for my perfect triangle right now but I support you Sakuya!"

"That's okay! I hope you find your perfect triangle soon."

Unfortunately, it looked like Sakuya wouldn't get a new troupe member just yet.

Misumi looked carefully at Sakuya, "Do you want to do some stargazing with me? We can create triangles together."

Sakuya smiled softly, "I'd like that Misumi-san."

* * *

After the rest of spring joined, Sakuya got busy. He was so busy that most nights he was so exhausted he just fell asleep. However, some nights he was so tired he couldn't fall asleep. On those nights, he'd go up to room 203 to go stargazing with Misumi. It wasn't until Summer Troupe formed that the rest of the company found out about their late night adventures.

When Sakuya came to the dining area, all of the Spring Troupe members plus the newly formed Summer Troupe was there.

"Misumi-san! Are you finally joining the Company?"

Misumi smiled brightly and came over to hug Sakuya. "Sakuya! I'm going to be acting on stage just like you."

Sakuya felt so happy that he didn't even notice the shock everyone else was feeling.

Tenma was the first to break the silence, "Wait are you telling me that you've known that Ikaruga's been here the whole time?"

Izumi shushed Tenma. "Don't worry Tenma-kun. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

Sakuya laughed awkwardly. "Ah well this is Misumi-san. We've been together since my first night here."

Misumi nodded, "We go on a lot of stargazing dates. Sakuya is really good at connecting the stars to make triangles."

Izumi nodded, "See a perfectly reasonable–WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN TOGETHER SINCE SAKUYA'S FIRST NIGHT HERE?"

**Author's Note:**

> me: I think Sakuya thinks Misumi is pretty under the moonlight and Misumi thinks Sakuya is fantastic at making triangles
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5) or [tumblr](https://desikauwa.co.vu/)


End file.
